Aries of Enslavement
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760176 |no = 7139 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 133 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As he followed Jade one beautiful starry spring night along a path overgrown with lush verdure, Jason noticed that after he stepped through a small dark puddle, time seemed to slow down. With each foot he set on the ground, he felt his feet getting increasingly heavily but, in contrast, his though suddenly seemed to untangle, his mind almost physically seeming to extricate itself from hick treacle. He stopped, and started after Jade's back as she walked away, unaware for the moment of the change that had taken place. And then he simply understood, and the charm was broken. He looked at his fists, which had long been the servants of the cruel praying mantis and consciously let anger and the Corruption invade him, washing away all enchantments. Jade, who was pregnant, didn't immediately notice he had gone. He was the first champion of the Corruption and was one of the few to have chosen it. |summon = The old me, the slave, is dead. The Corruption has set me free. |fusion = Let the Corruption free your minds. |evolution = | hp_base = 5401 |atk_base = 2180 |def_base = 1790 |rec_base = 1711 | hp_lord = 7021 |atk_lord = 2703 |def_lord = 2220 |rec_lord = 2104 | hp_anima = 7913 |rec_anima = 1866 |atk_breaker = 2941 |def_breaker = 1982 |atk_guardian = 2465 |def_guardian = 2458 | hp_oracle = 6128 |rec_oracle = 2342 | hp_bonus = 1400 |atk_bonus = 720 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 520 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |ls = Black Ram's Corrupted Halo |lsdescription = Boosts Critical Dmg for all allies (150%) & Boosts Critical hit rate for all allies (20%) & Boost Spark Dmg for all allies (100%) |lseffect = |lstype = Attack |bb = Black Ram |bbdescription = 25 combo Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies & Boosts Spark Dmg for all allies for 3 turns (70%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |sbb = Corrupted Hammer |sbbdescription = 1 Dark attack on all enemies (25% crit & +50% BC self) (damage proportional to remaining HP) (600%) & Boosts Spark Dmg for all allies for 3 turns (90%) & Chance to boost enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn (25% chance, 25% spark DMG) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ubb = Endless Black Charge |ubbdescription = 1 Dark attack on all enemies (damage proportional to remaining HP) (1500%) & Boosts Spark Dmg for all allies for 3 turns (150%) & Boost enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn (100% chance,50% spark DMG) & Boosts to own Critical Dmg for 3 turns (300%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |es = Primordial Corruption |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Ignore Def effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB/UBB & Boosts Spark Dmg (50%) & Boosts Atk and HP (30%) |ccant = 36 |ccbbt = 25 |ccsbbt = 28 |ccubbt = 30 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Spark Damage Buffed 60% |bb10 = * Spark Damage Buffed 70% |sbb1 = * Spark Damage Buffed 80% |sbb10 = * Spark Damage Buffed 90% |ubb1 = * Spark Damage Buffed 150% * Crit Multiplier 300% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Aries1 }}